Zoey Left For Ellis
by SaekoZoeyGamer
Summary: This Is A Story About A Girl Named Zoey With A Guy Named Ellis Check Out Youtube Channel - /user/theSnSMC I Do Minecraft And Left 4 Dead 2.
1. Chapter 1 - Two People Meet

_**(Prologue)**_

_**Hey Guys This Is My First Fan Fic And I Have A Youtube Channel, user/theSnSMC**_

"Bill!" Was what Zoey cried out when Bill, Francis and Louis put her in a one person jet, and stayed there fighting the endless horde.

"Go!" Louis yelled. "Just go, we got it here!"

It turned out to be unlucky for Zoey...

_(Intro)_

- Zoey's POV -

"Ugh..." Where am I? I... I remember a plane, and a crash, and... where's Bill? Where's Louis? Francis?

"Uhh, you might wanna keep it d-" A young guy, kinda cute looking, stared at me with a shocked expression, then blushed deeply.

"Who are you? I thought I was the only survivor for miles!" I said.

"I... Guess y'could c-call me E-Ellis." He stammered.

I looked around, and found myself in a strange remote deserted area, with a long road and abandoned cars.

"So..." Ellis broke the silence. "How'd you get here?"

"Plane crash. Three of my friends gone." I replied uneasily.

"Wait... you're saying you had three friends? My three friends are gone too." He sighed.

"Well, we better make it to a place soon, it's getting dark and it seems kinda... dangerous for... a pretty girl..." He blushed and spluttered.

"I can take care of myself, it won't be dangerous for me." I said, embarassed.

Suddenly a Hunter leapt on Ellis.

"Argh!" He screamed out, while I immediately took action. I took out my pistol and shot the Hunter.

"Jeez, looks like you can handle yourself after all." Ellis grinned rather sheepishly.

"Sure, sure I can." I made my way to a van, and pried the door open.

"Well, we take turns sleeping, I'll take first watch." I said, without further comments as he lay down without protesting.

_**Well, that's the first part of my story. Like it? Give me a review and favorite this story!  
**_**_Wait for the next issue, and check out my youtube channel - user/theSnSMC_**


	2. Chapter 2 - When Things Get Harsh

_**Hey Guys SaekoZoeyGamer Here With Another Chapter Of Fanfic, hope ya ENJOY!**_

- Ellis -

I woke up with a start, then my eyes settled upon an angel-like figure who called herself Zoey. She was sleeping, apparently from fatigue and

exhuastion. I decided to take over the watch so that we would be forewarned when any infected appeared. My chest ached as I thought of

Coach, Rochelle, even loud-mouthed Nick. Zoey had lost her friends too. Maybe... Maybe they had something in common...

I sighed as I thought about these stuff. Everywhere he went, there was hate and confusions and - "Charger!" he cried out, noticed the one-

armed freak level its large arm and prepare to charge. Zoey awoke and looked around, confused. Then she saw the Charger. "What in hell is

that?!" She asked me.

"No time, no time! We gotta run!" I yelled.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her off to a nearby field, thinking it was safe, then - "Hehehehehehe" - the sound of a Jockey alerted me. I

frantically raised my baseball bat and smacked the maniacal freak before it leapt on Zoey. Nobody was gonna hurt **_my_**girl. We reached a road,

panting, then spied a nearby safe house, small enough for only two people.

"We can get to that safe house over there!" She said.

"Good point, better reach there before the Charger sees us." I muttered.

Then came the Charger, with a bunch of common infected. I was pulled by Zoey to the safe house then looked to the left - "DUCK!" I pushed

Zoey to the ground as a huge chunk of rubble flew over our heads. It was a tank, with hands the size of tree trunks. The Charger backed away,

afraid of the Tank, and the common infected stood still.

"Go to the safe house, Zoey." I said, wanting to see her off safe. "Go now!"

"No, Ellis. I won't. You're the only other human here. If we go, we go together." She glared at me.

"Sigh, I guess so." I muttered, running to the safe house as the Tank stumbled to get us.

"Blam!" Zoey had fired her gun at the Tank, wanting to slow it down.

"We made it to the safe house!"

*Grins*

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Romance

_**Yo Guys This Is My Third Update, For The 4th or 5th Day But... I Have Made Things More... Exciting In This Chapter!**_

_**~SaekoZoeyGamer**_

- Narrator : Zoey -

They had made it... barely escaped from the Tank and the common infected... yet, there was something special about the guy beside her. He seemed like he could handle almost everything with jokes but inside, he was holding the same hard feelings that Zoey had. Both of them had been sent off in, for her, a plane, there was only room for one, for him, a chopper, the pilot was bit and the chopper separated all four of them... of course, he hadn't told her why he was keeping the sadness inside.

While she was busily brooding, a strong but gentle touch grabbed her wrist, and Ellis said, "Aw, why're you so upset about?"

"Why are _**you**_so upset about?" She replied.

"The loss of my friends," and, saying this, Ellis broke his gaze from Zoey. He was clearly upset now. "What about you?"

"The loss of my friends," She imitated Ellis's southern accent but failed to do so. "Me too." She said in her normal voice.

"Well, we better get a rest or something, it's deathly quiet in here." Ellis whispered.

The two went down a staircase, and Zoey distinctly heard a sobbing. "There're survivors down there!"

"No, wait!" Ellis tried to stop her, but Zoey was already running as fast as she could and saw a dead body, the blood was fresh and recent, like a new kill. There was a trickle of fine blood on the floor and on the walls. Zoey stood there in shock, then raised her flashlight on a pair of glowing red eyes. The female figure with blood on her hands hissed. "Holy shit!" Ellis muttered.

Immediately, Ellis raised his SPAS - 12 Combat Shotgun up and shot in in the face.

The witch screamed, apparently more in anger than pain. "Zoey, get the hell outta here!" Ellis shouted. "I thought you had a better measure about my attitude, Ellis. I. Am. Not. Leaving you." Zoey said this, then blushed.

She raised her pistols and started firing at the witch. The witch was confused by the gunshots of two people. Shocked, and startled, she ran to the safe room entrance and broke the door open. For Zoey, one moment felt like an eternity, then she heard the inhuman roar of the tank, and the sounds of at least hundred common infected headed their way.

"We better run!" She yelled and kicked the safe room exit open, then ran as fast as they could, with the Tank and the infected behind them. For a few moments when they were tired they stopped and shot down several common infected and hit the tank with some bullets. The Tank just brushed off those bullets like they were soft toys, and got more angry instead.

"This way!" Ellis dragged her to a sign that read: Ducatel Gas Bar - 30 Miles, hoping to outrun those infected. They had been on the run for about 2 hours then they saw a Burger Tank Sign. Tired, and hungry, they decided to take a break, maybe the Tank enjoyed burgers.

"So, tell me your story, Ellis." She was leaning more closely towards him now." Uhh, I was a mechanic, had nothin' to do in life but then this zombie apoc' just had to spoil things for me. I met a bunch of people named Coach, Rochelle, and Nick. They were an awesome fighting team, but I just had to lose them - " A kiss from Zoey shut him up.

"Pretend that never -" Zoey started, but Ellis kissed her back.

Just then, the sound of a boat horn shattered the silence, and Coach, Rochelle, Nick, Bill, Francis and Louis caught the two of them together.

"Uhh... Hi?" Zoey said with as much dignity as she could to her friends.


End file.
